




by Kazuha-Chan



Category: Inuyasha
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2013-09-04 06:16:35
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2375204/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/682193/Kazuha-Chan





	

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Natsuko, Michiru and Akira.  
**Chapter One: **The Shikigami, and The People I Do Not Know

Natsuko Kururugi was an average, 16-year-old school girl living in Modern Tokyo. She was living with her father, Michiru Kururugi on the Kururugi Shrine. Her mother, Kaname Kururugi, had past away 6 months earlier. Her older brother, Akira Kururugi, was more like a father to her than Michiru. He looked out for her, and always made sure she was healthy.

Like always, Akira was waiting at the bus stop for Natsuko to return home. Also like always, the bus was right on time. Akira helped Natsuko off the bus and gave her a brotherly hug. "Any boys ask you out today?"

Natsuko chuckled and shook her head no. Akira motioned her to come with him, but just as he let go, a blinding red light pinned her up against a tree. She screamed in pain.

"Natsuko!" Akira ran up to the light but got flown back.

"Get…off of me!" Suddenly, a crimson colored, large snake looking figure appeared. It had golden-yellow eyes. It hissed and the light disperced. "What are you…?" Natsuko asked, amazed at what seemed to be a hovering snake.

"I am called Shikigami." It's mouth didn't move, and nobody but Natsuko could hear it. "I was sent here to help you in your Quest to protect Tokyo."

"Protect…Tokyo? From what?" Natsuko was confused.

"From the Demons, who are about to be unleashed from the Feudal Era." Shikigami exclaimed. "Some helpers are also about to appear. Tonight, you must stay up, awake. For they will appear at midnight. All you have to do is chant the words, and I'll be at your aid."

"What words?" Natsuko asked.

"You'll know them when the time is right." Shikigami disappeared.

Akira rushed over to Natsuko, "Are you alright?" Natsuko nodded.

Later that night, as Natsuko was doing homework, she couldn't help but think about what the Shikigami said. "Helpers…" She whispered to herself. "I'll stay awake to see…"

Apparently, Akira hadn't seen the Shikigami earlier. She looked at the clock to see that it was only one minute until midnight, and she had only one problem left in homework before she was completed.

She looked at the clock after she did that problem, and is was 12:01. One minute passed when the 'helpers' were supposed to be there. "Helpers…yeah, right…" Just as she said that, something crashed through her bedroom wall. It was an ugly thing. _It must be a demon! _Natsuko thought to herself. She screamed as the giant snake demon wrapped around her. Suddenly, there was a bright light.

She heard the words, "Wind Scar!" before the spider was cut into pieces. A man with long, silver hair with a large sword landed on her floor. "Helper…?" Natsuko wondered. Akira rushed into her room to find that her wall had been completely demolished, and their was a man with dog ears standing there.

"I'm Inuyasha. You must be Natsuko."

Natsuko nodded with wide eyes.

"I'm a dog half demon. The Shikigami told me where to find you."

Suddenly, a person that looked almost exactly like Natsuko appeared, except she looked much older, and was wearing Feudal clothing.

"I'm Utsugi, just a normal human."

"She looks just like me…" Natsuko thought.

After the introductions, Natsuko got her wall fixed and introduced Inuyasha and Utsugi to her father, Michiru.

Natsuko laid out a spot for them to sleep in her bedrooms. Before long, they were asleep. Natsuko lay staring at the ceiling.

It's kind of weird. Demons aren't supposed to exist, are they? Inuyasha and Utsugi seem to think otherwise. Am I in a dream? I don't think so…Inuyasha's a bit stubborn, and Utsugi's a little too serious. But despite all that, I think I'm going to be alright!

Natsuko had finally fallen asleep.

**To be continued…**


End file.
